


Just an average day

by CatnAmerica



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnAmerica/pseuds/CatnAmerica
Summary: Ren takes Caroline and Justine for a day trip.





	Just an average day

Ren opened his eyes to see a familiar blue-tinted ceiling. He got out of the prison bed and walked over to the bars, where he was greeted by a familiar pair of twins.

 

"Inmate! We've been waiting for you!" Caroline said.

 

"We wish for you to escort us somewhere tomorrow." Justine said.

 

"Alright, then. Where do you want to go? I can give you the tour of this cell if you want," Ren said with a smirk.

 

"Can it, inmate! We mean to your world!" Caroline said, banging on the bars with her baton.

 

"You can do that?" Ren asked as he rubbed his hands.

 

"You would doubt us, inmate?" Justine asked.

 

"Of course not. Though if I said anything else, I think Caroline would tear my head off."

 

"You got that right, Inmate."

 

"So, where do you want to go?"

 

\------

 

The next day, Ren found himself the target of a great deal of curious gazes as he lead Caroline and Justine to the entrance of Destinyland. They probably looked like some enthusiastic young cosplayers to the crowd.

 

"Inmate, you better show us a good time, alright?" Caroline said as she tugged on Ren's sleeve.

 

A man a few years older than Ren chuckled at the sight.

 

"Family?" He asked.

 

"I guess you could call it that," he replied.

 

"Inmate, don't waste time with the normal people. Come on!" Caroline said as she tugged Ren into the park proper.

 

"Man, they're really getting into character." The man mused as he watched the boy get dragged away.

  
\------

 

The hours dragged on, and Ren felt his fatigue catching up to him as he was dragged from place to place by the two girls.

 

"Don't you guys ever need to take a break?" Asked Ren as they dragged him back to the Ferris wheel yet again.

 

"We do not," Justine replied. "We draw our energy from the Velvet Room. Thus, there is no need for sleep or sustenance. Though I must say, I am quite partial to this "cotton candy." Might I ask you to buy me more?"

 

Ren sighed as he looked at his wallet. Formerly a thick repository of funds, it had been reduced to a sliver of its former glory, broken down by the demands of two small children. However, he didn't want to think about what would happen if he refused.

 

"Alright then, Justine. But would it be possible for me to get a discount on the compendium after today? This place isn't cheap."

 

"I will have to consult with my master," Justine replied, "but I will attempt to compensate you."

 

"Thanks, Justine."

 

"Inmate!" Caroline's voice drew his attention away. "The line is moving!"

 

The trio took a few steps forward. Caroline was starting to bounce up and down with impatience.

 

"This is taking so much longer than last time. Do something, Inmate!" She demanded.

 

"Caroline, unless you want to find a way to get rid of all these people, that's not going to happen."

 

"Uh, fine. I'll do just that then." Her eyes started to glow with blue flames.

 

Ren's eyes widened. "Wait, what are-"

 

"SUDAMA!" GARMPPPH"

 

Caroline was silenced by Ren grabbing her and slamming a hand over her mouth as he yanked her out of the line and walked off, Justine following with a sigh. The line gave them a strange look, including the man from earlier, whose eyes narrowed as he watched the dark-haired boy carry off the struggling blonde child.

 

"Big bro? What do you think that was?"

 

"Don't worry about it, Nanako. Let's just enjoy the rest of today," the man said as he turned back to his cousin.

  
\------

 

Ren eventually deposited the struggling attendant down in a quiet area outside the park, only to immediately be hit in the face with an electrified baton, knocking him to the floor.

 

"You better have a damn good explanation for that, Inmate! Now we have to wait all over again!"

 

"Caroline," her sister cautioned. "Do you really not see the problem with using our powers on these people?"

 

"No? The Inmate takes hits like that everyday."

 

"In the Metaverse, Caroline." Justine said, rolling her eyes. "People are much more fragile in the real world, and we aren't exactly weak in the Metaverse, either."

 

"Oh…" Caroline said guiltily. She went to apologise to Ren, but noticed that he wasn't getting up. "I think I hit him too hard, Justine."

 

Justine was about to revive their escort when a scream behind them caused them to turn around. A boy around Ren's age was running towards them. He had short spiky hair and wore baggy clothing.

 

"Reeeeen! Are you ok? What the hell did you two do to him?" The boy yelled as he ran to the unconscious teen.

 

"My sister may have hit him too hard," Justine sighed.

 

"Whaaaat? Get away from him, you monsters! Don't worry, Ren, I'll protect you!" The strange boy grabbed Ren and started dragging him away from the twins. Problem was, he clearly wasn't strong enough to do so at any decent speed. Caroline and Justine watched the weird boy struggle with Ren's body for a few moments before Caroline walked up and smacked him across the head with her baton. The strange boy was immediately knocked out cold.

 

"He was annoying and slow." Caroline said when her sister looked at her for an explanation.

 

"Yo, Mishima, where'd you go?" Another voice called. The twins looked over to see a blonde boy with terrible posture walking over. The boy stopped and took in the scene, seeing the two wardens standing over the unconscious forms of Ren and Mishima.

 

 "I'm only here since Mishima wanted a wingman. Don't hurt me, please?" The boy asked, eyes wide.

 

"I apologise for the actions of my sister, Skull. I promise your friends will be returned to you unharmed." Justine said as Ryuji backed away and walked off.

 

"Hey, why is this my fault? You could have stopped me!" Caroline shouted.

 

"Please, sister, let's just move on."

 

Pixie formed in front of her and a soft green light surrounded Ren, who groaned as he sat up.

 

"I'm never taking you two out again…"

 

"I apologise for Caroline, Inmate. I hope you can overlook this."

 

"I might if you give me a discount and pay me back for…" he trailed off when he saw Mishima next to him. He then glared at Caroline. "Do I even want to know?"

  
\------

 

Ren returned to Leblanc that day with a bruised forehead that the twins hadn't bothered to heal. Sojiro chuckled as he entered the cafe.

 

"Girl trouble?" He asked.

 

"Technically."

 

Morgana greeted him when he climbed the stairs to the attic.

 

"That looked like it hurt " he said.

 

"Not really. I was knocked out instantly..."

 

Morgana snickered before telling him to get some rest.

 

"Big day tomorrow. Futaba's treasure isn't going to steal itself. Makoto and Yusuke finished the card while you were out."

 

"Thanks for organising that, Morgana." Ren said as he climbed into bed.  _I'm never taking those two out ever again._


End file.
